


Snot a problem.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael falls sick and tries to convince Ryan that it is his responsibility to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snot a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> P-p-prompt me please!
> 
> tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Michael wasn’t a weak person. He was strong in many ways: strong minded, strong willed, muscled and best of all he had a strong immune system. He prided himself on that last fact – holding it over his boyfriend and their friends whenever one of them so much as sniffled.

“I wouldn’t know what that’s like,” Michael would say as someone blew into a tissue after a sneeze, “I’ve got a good immune system.” He would boast shortly after. That didn’t make Michael the most popular in the office but at least he was never stuck looking after the sick people as he wasn’t exactly sympathetic to their situation. Michael would complain about how boring they were or tell them that they should just take some medication and get over it. That didn’t help in his favour when Michael eventually became sick himself.

 

 

On the Monday, he’d denied it – forced it from his mind and hid every sniffle behind the sleeve of his jacket. On the Tuesday he admitted to a cold though his head was pummelling and crushing him from the inside. By Wednesday Michael had given up, pitifully whimpering and holding tightly onto his duvet in the hopes it would stop the room from spinning.

“I’m dying,” Michael rasped as he reached for the water that had been deposited by his bedside table. It felt that way to Michael for he’d never felt a sickness this badly.

“You’re just ill.” Ryan murmured unsympathetically as he grabbed the water for his boyfriend and handed it to him. They’d both taken the day off – Michael for obvious reasons and Ryan because he was sure if he wasn’t there to stop him Michael would have called the ambulance over a stomach bug. Ryan wasn’t too cuddly with his boyfriend however as he didn’t trust him not to get Ryan sick too.

 

 

“You know I heard that you’re supposed to look after people when they’re sick.” Michael said glumly as Ryan didn’t stir from reading his book.

“I am looking after you – I bought you a bottle of water.” Ryan reminded him.

“Yes but you’re supposed to feed me or sing lullabies to me or rub my poorly tummy.” Michael insisted with a pout – though he hurt all over he loved the idea of Ryan having to cater to his every need. Ryan looked to his sniffling boyfriend blankly.

“Michael, that’s a baby.” Ryan pointed out.

“I am a baby.” Michael whined.

“I didn’t sign up for that when we got together.” Ryan commented.

“No, Ryan – please at least make me a sandwich.” Michael insisted.

“I made you soup this morning, you threw it up.” Ryan said.

“It was shit soup.” Michael shrugged.

 

 

Ryan threw his (now finished) book at Michael and stood, stretching to the content of Michael.

“Ah, thank you Ryan.” Michael hummed as he wriggled further down into the duvet.

“For what?” Ryan asked.

“For getting up to get me food.” Michael smiled.

“I’m not getting you food?” Ryan said slowly. Michael frowned.

“Then why are you getting up?” Michael snapped – how dare his boyfriend ignore how sick he was.

“So that I can play video games and not get as sick as you.” Ryan said and he moulded his hands into guns like those cheesy movies. Michael had about had it when he clicked his tongue in a ‘cool guy’ way. Michael honestly didn’t expect him to leave the room after that.

 

 

“Ryan!” Michael snapped like his stomach wasn’t in pain and he wasn’t on the verge of puking onto Ryan’s lovely cream carpet. He almost wanted to out of spite. When his boyfriend didn’t reply, Michael resolved to pout. Michael could have stood up and followed Ryan and continued to whine, complain and make Ryan take responsibility. He could have but he didn’t. Michael had deemed he was too sick to be annoying although he was sure Ryan would disagree. To pass the time between sweating and freezing underneath the duvet Michael reached for his phone and text his friends (even though they were at work) to make them cheer him up and amuse him instead. Ray didn’t reply, Jack sent him a picture of a sad kitten, Gavin left him a lovely little message and Geoff so kindly told Michael to fuck off or suck it up and come back to work. Michael ignored that last message like his uncaring boyfriend was ignoring him.

 

 

Michael’s eyelids were starting to fall closed by the time Ryan returned. Unlike Michael had expected he did not return with a headset on or a controller in his hand but a clean tray filled with sandwiches and small, sweet treats Ryan had been sure Michael could stomach. Ryan had even gone out of his way to get Michael a mug of coffee – something he’d overheard Michael once recommending to Ray as he swore ‘caffeine healed everything.’ He’d been referring to hangovers at the time (something Ray didn’t ever experience) but Michael appreciated the thought all the same. Michael sat up a little straighter and made grabby hands at the food before him. Ryan quietened Michael with gentle sounds as he placed the tray upon his boyfriend’s lap and took his place beside his boyfriend where Michael had made it clear he belonged.

 

 

Michael was about to congratulate Ryan on finally coming to his senses when he heard a faint, musical humming sound. Michael looked up from his tray of spoils to find Ryan not staring at him but the ceiling. Still, the man was humming and Michael faintly recognised the tune of ‘rock-a-bye-baby’ and Michael would have called him out on the subtle dig but he chose not to and just enjoy the sound of Ryan’s voice. Michael picked at his sandwich. Even though he’d insisted it be brought to him Michael’s stomach still didn’t agree with the idea of food. It didn’t matter if an incredibly handsome, incredibly loving boyfriend had brought it to him Michael’s stomach just wasn’t have it. So instead Michael played with it and allowed his eyelids to flutter shut. He stirred only slightly when Ryan moved an arm around him to pull him closer but within seconds he was out like a light. Ryan smiled to himself when he saw the uneaten sandwich. He felt Michael’s head slump against his chest and he knew that everything was going to be okay. Well, Michael would be sick for a few days but Ryan was sure that he could handle that.  

 

 

Maybe. If Michael continued to be such a demanding little shit, however, Ryan was seriously going to consider pawning him off on Gavin. He was sure that after a few days of Dr. Free’s unusual methods Michael would come running home magically cured and suddenly grateful for Ryan’s babying.


End file.
